torontofandomcom-20200213-history
24 Canada Day Events listed
Amesbury Canada Day Celebration Amesbury Park 1507 Lawrence Ave. W., between Keele and Culford Rd. 11 am 416-392-4065 *Art Gallery of Ontario Art in the Park 317 Dundas St. West AGO Open House 10am - 9pm Grange Park Activities Noon - 4 pm Free Admission to AGO and activities in Grange Park (excludes Shape of Colour: Excursions in Colour Field Art, 1950-2005)416-979-6648 www.ago.net *Bayview Village Canada Day BBQ & Fireworks Bayview Village Park 2945 Bayview Ave 6 - 10 pm BBQ; Refreshments; Music provided by a 50 piece orchestra and a fireworks Extravaganza. Free! *Broadlands Canada Day Old Style Community Picnic Broadland CC and Park 19 Castlegrove Blvd.1:30 pm - 4 pm Denise Harkins 416-395-7966 *Canada Day Scarborough is a newly added, free and multicultural festival held in Scarborough Civic Centre - Albert Campbell Square (McCowan & Hwy 401). Food booths, live entertainment, family activities. July 1 & 2 from 12PM to 10PM, www.CanadaDayScarborough.ca *CHIN International Picnic July 1, 2 & 3 Exhibition Place Music, dance, circus, games, rides, food & beer garden. Info: 416-531-9991 www.chinradio.com/chinpicnic.asp *Councillor Palacio's Canada Day Earlscourt Park St. Clair & Lansdowne 12 - 4 pm Join Councillor Cesar Palacio at this free Canada Day community BBQ 416-392-7011 www.cesarpalacio.com *Design Exchange - Canada Day 234 Bay Street 11 am - 4 pm The Northern Lights a stunning array of contemporary jewellery with a Scandinavian flavour. Free for all visitors on Canada Day 416-363-6121 www.dx.org *Dr. Carolyn Bennet St. Paul's Annual Canada Day Picnic Wells Hill Park 12 - 3 pm Live entertainment, face painting, free hot dogs & drinks, Native Smudge ceremony. Info: 416-952-3990 *Downsview Park's Canada Day celebrations Downsview Park Friday July 1, 2005 11 am - 11 pm Free Admission. Live music, artisans' village, foods of the world and fireworks. 416-952-2227 www.pdp.ca *East York Toronto Canada Day Friday July 1, 2005 9 am - 11 pm Parade starts at 9 am - Broadview/Danforth Events start at 11 am - Stan Wadlow Park (Woodbine/O'Connor Aves) Parade! Midway! Fireworks! Sue Francis 416-392-2664 *Gibson House - Canada Day 5172 Yonge Street Noon - 5 pm Home-made ice cream, old-fashioned games and 19th century cooking. 416-395-7432 www.toronto.ca/culture/museums.htm *Historic Fort York - Canada Day Fun 100 Garrison Road 10 am to 4 pm Guided tours, musical demonstrations, musket firing & historic cooking. Adults $6.00, Seniors & Youths $3.25, Children $3.00 416-392-6907 www.toronto.ca/culture/museums.htm *Mel Lastman Square Canada Day 5100 Yonge St. 8 pm to 10:30 pm 416-338-0338 www.toronto.ca/special_events/canada *Milliken District Park Canada Day Fireworks 5555 Steeles Avenue (Steeles & McCowan Road) Starts at dusk. 416-396-4510 *Montgomery's Inn Strawberry Tea 4709 Dundas Street W. 1 pm - 4:30 pm 416-394-8113 www.toronto.ca/culture/museums.htm *Neighbours Together on Canada Day Riverdale Park 11 am - 4 pm Info: 416-392-4060 *Queen's Park Canada Day Starts 11 am Twenty-one gun salute at noon. Musical entertainment, rides, clowns, exhibits. Free Admission. Info: 416-314-7526 *Rotary Club of Etobicoke 6th Annual Toronto Ribfest/Canada Day Centennial Park June 30 - July 3 Free Admission Fireworks, live music, food. www.torontoribfest.com *Scarborough Canada Day Parade Starts at Scarborough Civic Centre on Borough Drive down to Brimley Road to Lawrence.5 pm start 416-396-4510 *Scarborough Canada Day Celebrations Thomson Park (Brimley just north of Lawrence)11 am - 6 pm 416-396-4510 *Scarborough Historical Museum Canada Day Celebrations and Fundraising BBQ 1007 Brimley Road (just north of Lawrence in Thomson Memorial Park) 10 am - 4 pm Celebrations, fundraising BBQ, strawberry social 416-338-8807 www.toronto.ca/culture/museums.htm *Sunnyside Canada Day Jam Sunnyside Beach (Lakeshore Blvd. W. and Parkside Drive) Noon - 9 pm Lido Chilelli Country Battle of the Bands 416-698-2152 www.country953.com *Todmorden Mills Heritage Museum & Arts Centre - Canada Day Bottom of Pottery Rd, East of Bayview Ave., West of Broadview Ave. 10 am - 4:30 pm 416-396-2819 www.toronto.ca/culture/museums.htm *Toronto Zoo Canada Day 361A Old Finch Avenue Free face painting, buskers, birthday cake served at 2 pm. www.torontozoo.com/SpecialEvents/